Home
by EarthToAlex
Summary: When a mission goes bad, home can feel like a million miles away. For everybody's favorite SEAL, simply staying alive is proving more difficult than expected. Sequel to 'I Remember ...' but can stand alone, although I would highly recommend reading that one first.
1. Home

Sequel to I Remember ...

* * *

**Home**

Hey :) since last time I've changed my pen name from **M****izzstargirl** to **EarthToAlex**.

I've had a lot of people asking for a sequel to 'I Remember...' whilst others we're asking me to leave it as it is. I've decided to keep as many people happy as possible, make a compromise and write a sequel as a separate story. That way people can choose whether or not they wasn't to read it.

The idea for this story is basically '**I Remember** ...' from Steve's point of view.

I really do apologise for the long wait (over two years ... I'm ashamed).

I know it's no excuse but I had to finish my GSCE's (I did well, I'm so happy :D) and I started my first year of college. I hope you can all forgive me long enough to read the next instalment and let me know what you think ;)

It is the same format as 'I Remember ...' and will probably be uploaded in a few installments as I don't really know what to write and it's coming along in short bursts. I promise it won't take forever this time though...

This first chapter is sort of an introduction to the story...

Sorry again and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Prologue**

***Steve's POV***

I remember receiving the news that every serviceman dreads. The call that drags them back into their nightmares: 'return to active duty'. The call that takes them away from everyone and everything they care about with no more than a shallow promise to return.

But, as every soldier knows, as every sailer knows, as every serviceman knows; that often isn't the case and many of us never make it home. Most of us never get to see our families again.

I remember the many sleepless nights spent sat up staring at the ocean, wishing I was never a part of it. Then instantly dismissing the thought because without the Navy, I wouldn't have met the people I consider my family or the man I think of as my brother. Yes, my father may not have been murdered but I would never have become the man I am today.

I remember getting in early and spending the entire time pacing my office trying to find the words to say 'I'm leaving'.

I remember Danny's shout of "Steven! Stop your damn pacing and get your ass out here, you're driving us all mad!"

I remember their faces when I do gather the courage to tell them. The tears Kono can't find the strength to hide, the sadness that Chin Ho will usually manage to cover with that perfect mask of calm and the shock and the pain Danny doesn't even bother to disguise.

_This_ is the memory that haunts me the most.


	2. Leaving

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in getting this posted ... also for the shortness of the chapter. I did say it would be coming in short bursts, I just didn't realise just HOW short they would be :/**

**Seriously, I would never make a good author, I can never seem to get past the first chapter of anything. On my computer I have so many "Chapter One"'s written for tons of different stories but I know none of them will ever be finished ...**

**Hopefully I will get better at that :P**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading. I would really appreciate a review :)**

**Alex xx**

* * *

I remember stepping onto the airstrip and wishing, not for the first time, that I had discharged after my father's death.

I remember the tears as grace threw herself into my arms and begged me not to go, as Kono _tried_ to be the strong woman I know she is, as chin said his goodbyes, looking as calm as ever but failing to hide the storm brewing in his eyes.

Most vividly, I remember Danny trying to comfort his daughter even though I could tell he was scared too.

It only caused my heart to break further.

I remember looking back at the life I was leaving behind as I walked up the stairs to the plane and for the first time, hesitating, questioning my ability to do it.

Taking one last look, imprinting the image of my family to memory, I stepped onto the plane taking me to Hell.


	3. Landing

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the delay. I know it's been two months but I have excuses! Promise! *_***

**My computer broke and I had to spend the time at college doing my homework because I can't do it at home.**

**I've also been studying for my drivers test so I haven't had any time for myself. **

**One of my lessons was cancelled today so I found myself with a free hour that I decided to use to write you guys an update! I don't have a beta so it will probably be as naff as always but let me know what you think! I love getting feedback :D**

**Alex xx**

* * *

As we took off I couldn't bring myself to look out of the window. I knew I wouldn't cope with seeing my home and my family getting further and further away from me.

I don't remember much of the flight, I was too caught up I my thoughts. Trying to get back into the mind frame of the strong, fearless military man.

When we landed, I looked around and took in my surrounding and my heart dropped.

_Korea_.

I could have gone my entire life happily never seeing this place again, it brings nothing but pain - in both ways. The last time I was here I lost a friend and almost lost my life. If it weren't for my team I would be dead. Being here again and this time having to put my life into the hands of people I have never even met is something that makes me weary.

Spending time on the island has made me soft. I've allowed myself to let my guard down some. I've gotten too used to having my team to rely on for backup. I'm losing touch of what it's like to be a SEAL, to look out for myself.

As soon as stepped off the plane I was lead to a waiting truck and then driven to a derelict warehouse to get the mission briefing and meet the members of my new team.

I thought I could say I was prepared for anything and I'm used to thing turning out differently to how they seem but, honestly, I was surprised. Even though the outside looked completely derelict, the inside was a fully equipped and functioning headquarters.

The place was flooded with activity.

People were rushing around in every direction; computers lined three of the walls; tables were covered with maps and plans. It was an organised chaos. I turned back to face the doorway we entered through and came face to face with a gun.

Scratch that **guns**. Hundreds of them.

The fourth wall was littered with weapons. Knives, handguns, sniper rifles, grenades, machine guns, shotguns. Now **_this_** was the part I like.

While I was busy admiring - ahem - **examining** the weaponry I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Like what you see Commander?" An knowing voice chuckled. I turned to see my old commanding officer Captain Brennan.

"Yes sir."

"This is just the 'on demand' supply. You should see the back room!"

After hearing that, I couldn't help but think 'this is not a normal mission'.

_What had I gotten myself into?_


End file.
